Unbound
by wintrysadness
Summary: "If I were only unbound, then I could have been with you... I'm sorry..." "Don't be stupid Sasuke, you bound yourself to your clan. It was your choice not mine, you made the path yourself, I paved my own as well... Sayonara..." [I suck at this thing called summary] Story where Sasuke married for duty and Sakura, well, she simply moved on... Because she never let things bind her...
1. Chapter 1

**Choco-sama/hime:**

Okay, I couldn't help but write this up even though I know that we still haven't had finished up one of our stories but I just really had to. I've been hung up on reading SaiSaku stories and well, this just came into mind so yeah. Anyway, it's just a oneshot with two chapters or so so don't sweat it. It's a bit of a SAIxSAKURAxSASUKE, but yeah...

I hope you guys like it and enjoy this too...

 **WARNING!** Sasuke will be a bit OOC and all, and Sakura's gonna get a bit fragile, like really fragile, physically as in she's sick and all. Also, this isn't a ninja-based life, it focuses more on normal lives so yeah.

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I REPEAT, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! EVERYTHING IS PURELY FICTIONAL AND WAS CREATED OUT OF THE CRAZINESS OF THE WRITER, ME!**

 **ENJOY MINNA!**

* * *

 **and when i found it in me to tell you** **you went**

 **and left me in the air hanging**

* * *

 **Unbound**

 _ **SASUKE**_

 **Everything started when I was seven, and so were you. You had the best smiles of all, the sweetest words, the gentlest touch and the prettiest eyes, we were immersed in our own little world, and I spent all my days with you when I could, however, I was such a naive boy who didn't realized everything. Our friendship started by the sand box, we were young and we were free to do everything.**

 _"Excuse me, can I play with you?" Seven-year old Uchiha Sasuke shyly twiddled his fingers behind his back when he approached the roseate who was playing by the sand box all alone. The kids were playing on another corner, laughing happily and chasing after each other. The girl looked up and he felt his heart skip a beat when their eyes met, he had seen all sorts of eye color, but this was the first time he saw a person with such beautiful emerald-green eyes. It mirrored her innocence and her gentleness and he couldn't help but shrink when she studied him carefully._

 _"Yeah, you can play with me." He smiled ever so slightly, he thought she would rebuff him or chase him away but she had readily accepted his offer. As they played in the sand and created sand castles and brushing of hands, he noticed that her fingers were so soft, like a baby's. She was so gentle and he was so careful not to break her with his touch._

 _"Sasu-chan, let's go home now." They both looked up to see his mother standing in front of them, her eyes gentle and her lips in a smile. He noticed that Sakura looked down and avoided the older woman's curious gaze._

 _"Can I play with you again uhm..." He blushed faintly when he realized that he never asked her for her name. But the girl laughed slightly before supplying the answer that fit her perfectly._

 _"Sakura, I'm Sakura H-..." She stopped before she could say her last name and he was curious, however, since his mother was waiting, he didn't pry her for answers and waved goodbye to her, he knew that she would be waiting by the sand box and so would he._

 _"Do you like her Sasu-chan?" Sasuke innocently looked up and bobbed his head before continuing eating the dango his kaa-san had made for him. He didn't notice the sad look that passed over her face or the fact that she seemed less talkative today than usual._

 _The next day, she was there again, waiting as usual, playing with the sand. He held a cherry blossom in one hand, he didn't knew if she would like it, but that was the only flower that he had been able to pick up. She was smiling again, and it made him feel warm and fuzzy inside when he saw her there._

 _"I hope you like cherry blossoms, they were the only thing I could afford." She smiled again in reply and gave him a small kiss on the cheek in return, causing him to blush. As usual, the kids were on the other side again, and he was curious about it._

 _"Sasuke-kun, if I suddenly go away, would you miss me?" Sasuke felt his heart sped up a bit before going down as if he fell a cliff and then resuming to it's steady rhythm._

 _"I would miss you, but you won't go away and leave me now, wouldn't you?" She shook her head and Sasuke felt relief wash over him. They had played again until time went by and he was picked up by his mother who smiled again at the girl._

 _"See you tomorrow then." She said before gathering her things and walking towards the opposite side._

 _"Kaa-san, why do you think I'm the only one playing with her? They always avoid her when she's there but when she's not, they play by the sand box." His mother smiled and patted his head before giving her advice to him that he didn't understand fully._

 _"Some things are better left untouched and unsaid, you do not know how long your friendship will last so enjoy it for now." Sasuke frowned then and stood up on his seat and placed his hands on his heart and declared wholeheartedly as he could that he would never leave her side._

 _"Our friendship will last, forever and ever! That's a promise!" His mother smiled before giving her another one of her sad smiles that confused him to no end._

 **Our friendship continued even then, and our circle grew larger as we grew up. We were thirteen then and you still were that same person I met by the sand box, you seemed frozen in time, never changing. But I was changing, and slowly I was bound by my duty to my clan, and you were still an enigma to me.**

 _"Oi, teme, are you joining us for snacks later?" Sasuke shook his head gracefully before walking towards the Uchiha compound, hands in his pocket. As he entered the compound, the guards on duty greeted him and he replied formally as well. As he reached the main house, he heard the voice of his brother and his mother talking, from the state of her voice, she must have been crying._

 _"I'm sorry kaa-san, I have to leave, this is for the best of our country and our family."_

 _"Itachi, that's not the only option you have, you know that as well."_

 _"I have to do this kaa-san, it pains me to depart as well, but if I want to protect those I cherish, I have to do this." He heard his mother sob again and before he could open the door, he came face to face with his brother, who was carrying several luggage._

 _"A-aniki, why are you packed? Are you leaving?" Itachi looked coldly at him before poking him in the forehead and walking towards the car that was waiting, without even taking a single look at them or his mother crying. He turned for answers to his mother who simply sobbed even more and entered the house looking devastated._

 _Their dinner was silent, no one was talking and no one bothered to talk about what happened at all. Sasuke tried to eat but he couldn't even swallow anything at all, much less drink the water. He couldn't look at the broken form of his mother anymore._

 _"Okaa-san, I..."_

 _"Sasuke, I want you to submit a letter requesting for your immediate transfer. We are leaving for Sound on Friday, and remember about your duty to the clan." Sasuke narrowed his eyes before questioning the older man who answered him back without hesitation._

 _"What duty? You never once looked at me so why now? And why do I have to go with you to Sound, I like it here, and I don't want to leave Konoha." Fugaku narrowed his eyes before silently straightening up and looking at him with eyes that could have bore a hole on the back of his head._

 _"You are now the heir of the Uchiha clan, and so, do not forget that you have a duty to this clan. We will be leaving Konoha and that's that. No more questions, request for immediate transfer or I will do it myself." Saying this, the man left the table and went up towards his study. Sasuke couldn't help but curse his older brother for leaving without any reason at all._

 _"I'm sorry Sasu-chan, I couldn't change his or Itachi's mind... But I want you to be happy, so..."_

 _"No, otou-sama is correct, I have to uphold my duty to the clan. As long as I'm with you, I'll be happy okaa-san, so please smile." His kaa-san smiled this time without sadness in her eyes before hugging him, but the face of his best friends flashed in his mind. He couldn't keep his promise to be with them forever._

 _"Nani?! Oi teme, why are you transferring to Sound?" Naruto said when he told them that he was leaving during one of their Thursday night get-together._

 _"Family reasons." He simply said, he looked at her, but all he saw was her gentle smile again, but sadness seemed to be present in her emerald-green eyes._

 _"When are you leaving then?" Sasuke rubbed his temple and sighed frustratedly before answering._

 _"Friday."_

 _"Tomorrow?! But that's like preposterous, what about our plans, our promises and everything? You can't possibly give up on us!" Naruto hollered while the others agreed, he was about to answer but Sakura stopped their outbursts for him._

 _"Stop it minna, Sasuke has a duty to his clan as well as you guys all have. Understand his circumstances, it's not like he won't be writing or communicating with us, right?" Sasuke looked at the girl he called his best friend, her eyes were the same, except for the glint of something he couldn't remember._

 _"Oi, teme, don't forget to write, okay?" Naruto said before he departed. TenTen and Ino smiled sadly at him, Neji was cold and aloof as well but he bid him goodbye. Lee was crying rivers of tears while Kiba was silent. Hinata was clutching Naruto's sleeve in an attempt to rein him in._

 _"Hn." Sasuke said in reply which was a yes._

 _"Sasuke-kun, take care of yourself okay. Oh, Sakura-chan wanted to give you this, she couldn't be here for some reasons, sorry." He was saddened by the news but he covered it up quickly before getting inside the car, he took one last look at the place he grew up before facing the destiny that awaited him._

 **Your letter was never opened, I knew what you would say and I had also promised you that I would come back for you even if it took us a long time... But duty was important and I was left bound by it with no choice.**

 _"Otou-san, is there anything I can do for you? I'm quite busy with my studies so if it's not important, then please..." Fugaku glared at him before pointing towards the girl who was sitting on the chair outside in the garden. She was beautiful, yes, but what she had was common beauty._

 _"She is pretty, isn't she?" Sasuke nodded and he noticed the smile that graced the man's lips._

 _"Who is she?"_

 _"She is the daughter of the ruler of the Cloud kingdom, and your future wife." Sasuke didn't answer before walking away slowly towards the door._

 _"Where do you think are you going young man?" Sasuke looked at him with a serious look before answering him without emotion._

 _"I shall be acquainting myself with my future bride." Fugaku was pleased and Sasuke tried to keep his cool, as he walked towards the girl, the face of Sakura was slowly fading away, her pink hair, her cherry lips, her emerald-green eyes, her pale complexion, her gentleness, her sweet scent, they were starting to slip away from him._

 _"Hello, I... I'm sorry if I was intruding on anything."_

 _"Ie, it's fine. May I sit with you?" The girl blushed and he resisted the urge to run away from the girl._

 _"I'm sorry if you were forced into this... Otou-san told me that this is the only way to stop an uprising between our kingdoms, and since your clan was closely related to the king, it was arranged." Sasuke looked at the girl, his eyes were blank and the girl waited for his response._

 _"I know, I'm sorry as well." The girl smiled and Sasuke couldn't help but feel an empty hole left in his chest as he turned his back on the one thing that kept him going on even when he was broken inside._

 **Meeting you once again was coincidental, I was twenty three and so were you. I wanted to kiss you, to hug you but I was bound... And I couldn't even come near you without hurting myself all over again. You never changed a single bit after all...**

 _"Minami, you are invited to attend the wedding of Haruno-sama and Yoshimura-sama at Konohagakure. Your invitations are on the table, make sure that you prepare yourselves and be presentable, you never know when you might pass or walk by her." Sasuke looked at his wife as she walked towards him, carrying two envelopes, invitations to a wedding at Konohagakure._

 _"What are those, Minami?" Sasuke asked casually, while continuing writing on a small notebook, oblivious to the sad look that the girl had sported on her face for his lack of affection._

 _"T-these are invitations to Haruno-sama's w-wedding ceremony." He looked at her without emotion before grabbing the invitation from her outstretched hands. He scanned the paper for any other information, but that was all that there is._

 _'You are cordially invited to the wedding of Haruno Saki and Yoshimura Saito. We would be honored to see your presence there, truly yours, Haruno and Yoshimura clan.'_

 _"Do you want to go?" His wife looked at him with wide eyes that were brimming with excitement, but she caught herself and asked a safe question._

 _"U-uhm, if you want to go there that is..." Sasuke looked at her, he sighed slightly before approaching her and giving her the invitation. She seemed downhearted but when he told her the last of his response, he heard her mutter excitedly._

 _"Keep it, and tell the maids to prepare, we shall be leaving tomorrow." Sasuke walked towards his study, a part of him didn't understood the reason as to why he was feeling a bit nervous and excited at the same time of the thought of returning back to Konoha after ten years of losing contact with his old friends. It wasn't until they were traveling when he decided to ask his wife about this Haruno persona and why there was such a fuss with her wedding._

 _"Minami..." His wife immediately turned her head towards him, they were traveling towards Konoha, and the driver told them that they would arrive in two hours at the speed they were going._

 _"Y-yes, anata?" He twitched his eyebrows ever so slightly at the pet name but he didn't say anything, it would be weird if one of them didn't call each other pet names._

 _"Tell me who this Haruno is and why almost everyone are excited at the news that she's getting married?" Sasuke asked, curiosity looming over him as he looked at the same scene outside the car's window, trees and more trees, proof that they were nearing Konoha._

 _"Y-you don't know her?" He resisted the urge to answer her sarcastically and waited instead for her to continue her explanation._

 _"W-well, she's the one who rules the Fire country, in short term. She also has control over a large part of the Water and Lightning country, she didn't wreak war like other rulers did before, she had sent diplomats and they all signed alliance with her. I heard that her clan lives in Konohagakure for now, she's the youngest ruler of the Main Haruno clan." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this when his question was answered._

 _"Because the whole main family except her were killed in an ambush back then. Their car went toppling over the mountain due to someone firing at the tires, some rumors said it blew up. The only who didn't die was Haruno-sama because she could never handle long and exhausting travels." Sasuke nodded as the information sunk in, but something about this person made him feel queasy and nervous as if he had done something he shouldn't have done._

 _"Don't be too nervous about meeting her, she may be very important, but she doesn't look at everything close-minded. The reason as to why the different kingdoms are still ruled by their respective rulers is because she told them that she won't replace them, she doesn't need a political dynasty. She's so kind and so gentle, and..."_

 _"Why are you so excited to meet her then?" Sasuke asked, looking bored as usual._

 _"Because even though we see her, her face is always covered as to not reveal who she truly is." Sasuke nodded as he remembered the female person who he bumped into a year ago during the tea ceremony held at the manor._

 _"I see..." As Sasuke looked ahead of him, he couldn't help but feel melancholic about his return... Just maybe, he wanted to know what happened to them, to her... But the welcome he got was far from what he epected, especially when he had to face a lot of men who wanted to clobber him, for reasons he doesn't know._

 _"A-anata, who were those men, why did they try to attack you?" Sasuke dismissed her with a wave of his hand and opened the door of his old house, he walked silently and settled on the couch, thinking about the past when he noticed a cherry blossom on the vase, and he knew that it was freshly placed..._

 _"Sakura..." He was bound, and even though he wanted to be with her, to hold her, to claim her, to tell her how special she was, he was bound... And he couldn't do that without hurting both of them in the process._

* * *

 **and with a small smile** **she bid me goodbye**

 **leaving me alone, unbound**

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so, this is the first part, it's a Sasuke P.O.V, and I won't be doing a Sakura P.O.V from the start, just about a continuation of this, but I will mention what happened to her and who she really is and why she knows Sasuke's wife now. Hope you guys enjoyed this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Choco-sama/hime:**

Okay, so here's the next and hopefully last part of Unbound, it's about Sakura's perspective presently so, I won't start with everything like in the first part. So, I ill be introducing Sai and I hope you guys also enjoy this chapter as you did with the first. Thanks **!**

 **WARNING!** Sasuke will be a bit OOC and all, and Sakura's gonna get a bit fragile, like really fragile, physically as in she's sick and all. Also, this isn't a ninja-based life, it focuses more on normal lives so yeah.

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I REPEAT, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! EVERYTHING IS PURELY FICTIONAL AND WAS CREATED OUT OF THE CRAZINESS OF THE WRITER, ME!**

 **ENJOY MINNA!**

* * *

 **and so i dismissed you with a wave of my hand**

 **and i set you free as my tears fell down**

* * *

 **Unbound**

~ **SAKURA** ~

 **Seeing him there inside my office with his new family, my heart clenched a bit before it calmed down... It's over, you are bound to your duty as the patriarch of your clan and so am I, bound to protect everyone... We were no more than two person's who met on one intersecting path before separating once more...**

 _Naruto glowered as he watched his best friend laugh at his predicament while Hinata, his wife, bandaged up his swollen cheeks from the rampage that he had caused when he came out to 'greet' Sasuke. He had thrown in a few punch on his face and ended up getting a swollen cheek for that._

 _"Naru-kun, if you don't stay still, I swear, I'm gonna butcher up all your ramen tickets." Saying this, Hinata placed a hand on her hips and glared at Naruto which was unusual as she was usually soft spoken._

 _"H-hai..." For his precious ramen, he remained quiet as the lavender-haired woman left the room, carrying rolls of bandages._

 _"You know, Saki-chan, she's been getting moody most of the time and she seldom eats her favorite foods now. I wonder why she's been acting like that, and when she ends up eating food, she goes straight to the bathroom and pukes all of it." Naruto said grouchily, however, Sakura looked at him from her bed and smiled widely._

 _"You should be glad Naruto, you'll be having an addition to your family." Naruto stared at her quizzically to which she mysteriously smiled as reply and continued to read the books that were placed on the side table of her hospital room._

 _"Ne, Sakura-chan, have you ever thought of escaping this room?" Sakura laughed, it was only low as she couldn't even giggle that loud any more, much less laugh loud._

 _"I never have, though I admit it gets boring here, sitting and waiting for everyone else to visit me. But for him, I'll be strong, I love him you know..." Sakura said before looking at the sketch book that was on the table where it was occupied by a dark-haired man a few moment ago._

 _"Sakura-chan, he's back you know, teme, and he's brought his bride with him..." Sakura smiled again, this time, gently._

 _"I know..." Naruto looked down and muttered sorry, lowly._

 _"I've always known we were not meant to be. We were compatible, but he didn't compliment me... He chose duty over his emotions, and that was something I couldn't have done, so please think of him as a hero and as a old friend, not as an enemy."_

 _"But you wouldn't be staying here for long durations if it weren't for him. If he wasn't so stupid as to not read that letter, then he wouldn't have had to act brashly just to please his father." Sakura patted him in the head and smiled, even though._

 _"Yes, but I met him, didn't I?" Naruto's shoulders hunched over and he dejectedly nodded, a part of him still felt betrayed that for the past six years, he never even bothered to inform them. Sakura found out and so did they, but he never, not once, sent a letter or any invitation. It was like he never existed and that was a big blow to all of them, Sakura the most._

 _"Naruto, I sure do hope you are planning on how to be a good father and not on pranks again. I pity your child if that happens then, he won't grow up with a sane father." Sakura's words jolted him and she smiled knowing that her words affected him in such a way that he would stop thinking about Sasuke._

 _"I... Father?! I mean, you are kidding... Right?" Sakura closed one eye and smiled, her finger touching her chin as if thinking before turning to look out of the side window._

 _"O-oi, Sakura, answer me, please..."_

 _"Why don't you ask Hinata-chan, I bet she knows what I'm talking about. Go, I'll be fine by myself here, she won't be back until seven in the evening and since it's only four, she's at the nurse's lounge." Naruto nodded before racing past the door and out into the hallway. Screeches were heard and some curses were muttered whereas she smiled happily instead._

 _"I really hate it here..." She said to herself, almost a whisper as she looked at the scenery outside._

 _Meanwhile, in another part of the hospital, Sasuke was sitting at the cafeteria as he waited for his wife to finish her examination. He hated those and so most of the time he spent it outside and wandering back at the hospitals at Sound._

 _"May I join you?" A male voice asked and he looked up from the book he was reading to see an almost perfect replica of him, black hair, black eyes, pale complexion, except for the fact that he seemed to sport eyes that bled black. Sasuke nodded and pushed some of the papers aside giving the man space to place his things. It was a bit of an awkward situation as everyone (mainly females) stared at their table, he was getting nerved out but the other guy seemed to be cool about things. He just drank his coffee like nothing was wrong, and as if he was oblivious to the giggles of the girl around them._

 _"Anata!" Sasuke turned towards the person who called him, it was Minami, she was bounding towards him, looking excited. He heard the disappointment in the groans of the females when they saw the woman run towards him. He noticed that the doppelganger was looking at Minami, as if checking her out._

 _"Minami, did you get the result?" Minami nodded but not until her eyes traveled to the other person in the table who was casually drinking his coffee. He looked at his wristwatch before giving Sasuke a nod and walking towards the exit of the cafeteria. Somehow, this irritated Sasuke as the man stopped by the doorway and turned to look at Minami who ended up gazing at him and blushing furiously._

 _"Stay here, I have to go and see something, okay?" He unconsciously kissed Minami on the forehead and chased after his look-alike who was walking towards the stairs. He followed from a short distance, he was just making sure that he didn't had any plans or anything, but that was just jealousy talking._ ( **You see, even if Sasuke doesn't admit it, he's developed some feelings for the girl, I mean come on, four years of marriage and no love?)**

 _The man suddenly stopped and Sasuke immediately tried to think of a way to escape only to find nothing. The other man turned and walked towards his direction before fully stopping and looking at Sasuke in the eye._

 _"Why do you follow me?" Sasuke smirked in answer and he narrowed his eyes._

 _"Hn." It was either that he knew how to speak that language or he was just good at deciphering people out because he answered his question and calmed him about his wife._

 _"I have no interest of your wife, she simply reminds me of my fiancee's friend from Cloud." As if to prove his point, he reached his hand out to Sasuke, the one with the ring for a greeting._

 _"I'm Yoshimura Saito by the way, just call me Sai." Sasuke looked at him from head to toe before shaking his hand and introducing himself as well._

 _"Uchiha Sasuke." They both nodded to each other before he saw him go inside Room 302, Sasuke sighed slightly but he noticed that Sai looked around before exiting and heading towards the comfort room, his hand was stained with red and he was looking casually ahead as if nothing was wrong. When he left the view, Sasuke's curiosity kicked in and he moved towards the room entrance, as he opened it, a familiar scent and voice greeted him._

 **Fate toyed around with us, but you made yourself bound by it, I didn't and here I am. We're a few feet apart but we're so far from each other, I'm sorry Sasuke... I can't handle everything you throw at me with ease as if I'm a juggler, I'm meant to break sometime.**

 _Sakura smiled happily when the door opened, she was greeted by the sight of her fiance, smiling. His black hair was a bit disheveled but it made him look even more adorable, he kissed her in the forehead and sat by her side._

 _"Sai-kun, are you done eating?" He nodded and Sakura sighed slightly, she was about to get married and she was still in the hospital, how funny._

 _"Saki, are you alright?" Sakura nodded, however, as she moved her elbow, red ink splattered on Sai's shirt and hands causing him to look like a mess._

 _"Ya! Gomen na sai!" Sai laughed boyishly and rubbed her head before grabbing paper towels and dabbing his hands on them._

 _"Wait here, Saki, I'll just wash up my hands and change shirts." Sakura nodded, however, a few seconds after he left, the door opened and she, without looking assumed it was Sai._

 _"Eh, you're back so soon, Sai-kun..." Before she could look up however, her view was blocked by a black shirt that awfully smelt familiar. She tried to push Sai away but he wouldn't let her go, or even give her space to look up._

 _"Eh, Sai? Is there a problem?"_

 _"I missed you, Sakura..." As soon as she heard that voice, her body went rigid and she nearly stopped breathing, it was a good thing that she weakly told him to stop._

 _"U-uchiha-san, please let me go. I can't breathe, please release me." Sakura was relieved when he complied but he knew trouble was up when Sai entered the room and saw her trying hard to remain calm. The moment she saw Sai, she left the bed and ran towards him, hugging him tightly as if not wanting to let him go. Sasuke looked away as Sakura did this to Sai._

 _"Uchiha-san, what are you doing inside my fiancee's room?" Sakura clutched his shirt even tighter as her heart regained it's proper rhythm. Sai's presence was a soothing balm to her and it helped calm her down._

 _"Sasuke, please leave..."_

 _"Sakura, I... I'm sorry, really..." Sakura shook her head, and looked sadly towards him before answering him._

 _"Ie, you don't need to apologize to me. There could never be an us nor could you have chosen me. The moment you were born, you bound yourself to the clan, something that Itachi-san had that you didn't. He left to find his own path, and you were forced to carry the burden, so it really isn't anyone's fault. Please leave the two of us already, I loved you Sasuke, yes, I did, once. It was nothing but a childish make believe, you never really loved me after all." Sakura said before coughing slightly, Sai whispered something to her and she nodded before he set her down on the bed again._

 _"I...I'm sorry, about everything I did..."_

 _Sai looked at Ssuke seriously before answering for Sakura._

 _"Uchiha-san, you heard my fiancee, I pray that this will be the last awkward meeting we have before our wedding. You shouldn't be guilty, it's thanks to you that I fell in love with Sakura." Sasuke looked down, he didn't knew why a part of him wanted to deny everything._

 _"If I were only unbound, then I could have been with you... I'm sorry..." Sakura laughed a bit bitterly and mockingly before answering him again, rebutting his answer._

 _"Don't be stupid Sasuke, you bound yourself to your clan. It was your choice not mine, you made the path yourself, I paved my own as well... Sayonara..." Saying this, Sasuke looked one last look at Sakura before leaving, as he did so, she noticed that Sai was looking annoyed, something he never had in his look before._

 _"Why are you looking at me like that?"_

 _"Nothing..." Sakura smiled before leaning up and kissing Sai on his lips, sweetly and softly._

 _"Aishiteru, Sai-kun..." Sai smiled at her before burying his head on her hair and hugging her sweetly._

 _"Aishiteru, kou."_

* * *

 **and so with the candle's last light**

 **my love for him was replaced anew**

* * *

 **A/N: Wohooo! Finally, it's done, a complete story! Yeah baby!**

 **Oh, riht thanks for those who have read, is reading and will be reading. I'd like to listen to what you guys think, but yeah...**

 **I hope you weren't disappointed at all. Sorry, this is my first shortest fanfic so I don't know what stuffs to do.**


End file.
